Question: A red backpack costs $$14$, which is $2$ times as much as a yellow pair of glasses costs. How much does the yellow pair of glasses cost?
Solution: The cost of the red backpack is a multiple of the cost of the yellow pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$14 \div 2$ $$14 \div 2 = $7$ A yellow pair of glasses costs $$7$.